Comforting Sari
by irlana279
Summary: This is a scene that takes place just after chapter 8 of True Happiness.


**This scene takes place just after chapter 8 of my story True Happiness. If you haven't read True Happiness please do!**

_Then he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine._

_This was so different from my kiss with Embry. The moment our lips touched a surge of electricity passed between us. I pulled him closer, kissing him harder. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and parted my lips, granting him entry. Our tongues danced together inside our mouths. It felt amazing._

_'Seth…' I whispered._

_He put one warm finger to my lips._

_'I love you baby.'_

_'I love you too Seth, always.'_

He pressed his lips back to mine again and pulled impossibly close. I could feel the heat radiating off of him and it comforted me.

'Seth?' I whispered again, but this time it was a question.

'Yes baby?' I pushed him gently so he was lying on the bed now and I was on top of him. I kept kissing him passionately the whole time.

He stopped kissing me and grabbed my hips lifting me off of him and sitting up.

'Sari…' he sounded so pained. Like he was battling with himself.

'Seth, please I need you.' I kissed him again and he kissed me back. I reached towards him climbing onto his lap and tugged on his t-shirt. He pulled it off in own swift, fluid motion. I stared at his chest, and gently stroked the muscles there.

'Shit Seth you're so damn sexy baby,' I said seductively.

He moaned and closed his eyes as I continued to trace patterns over his hot chest.

I begun to get more confident and my hands moved slowly further downwards till they reached the top of his jeans, I began to fumble with his belt.

Suddenly I was lying on the bed, alone. Seth was standing at the foot of the bed shaking his head.

I started crying again. What did I do wrong?

Seth laughed softly, and moved back over to me, laying on top of me now. I could feel his arousal pressing up against my thigh and I moaned.

'Don't cry Sari.' He said. 'I only want to make you feel amazing first sweetie, you are way more important than I am darling.'

Then I felt his hands sliding up and down my sides over my top. He slid them under my top and then ran his fingers just below my breasts. I shivered and he pulled my top over my head. He smiled at me, and then kissed me passionately. The feeling of skin on skin was incredible; I pushed myself up off the bed, wanting to feel more of him.

He pushed me back down gently and then starting kissing my neck. He sucked gently on the skin there, making me moan again. Then he placed one light kiss on my chest, just above my bra. I pushed my chest out, wanting more of that.

Seth looked at me. He looked nervous, anxious. I smiled at him reassuringly.

'Can I take it off?' he asked whilst stroking his fingers across my black lacy bra.

I nodded quickly and felt his hands slide around to my back. His fingers fumbled over the clasp and I giggled.

'Let me.' I said reaching behind me. With a quick flick that seemed to amaze Seth my bra fell forwards slightly.

Both our breathing increased rapidly as he reached forward and slowly slipped the straps off my arms then tossed my bra over the room to join our t-shirts. His eyes had not left mine the entire time. Now he lowered his gaze and his mouth opened in shock.

'Wow,' he breathed. 'Fuck Sari you are so freaking hot.'

He kissed me again, where he had before, and then began to rub my left nipple with his thumb. My back arched and my moan was cut short as his lips crashed onto mine again. His hands were both exploring my breasts now, massaging and rubbing and then his mouth was there too, kissing and licking and I was moaning again.

He started kissing below my breasts now, down my stomach towards the start of my shorts. My breathing hitched and I pushed my stomach up, trying to show him what I wanted.

He stared into my eyes and I felt his fingers grab my shorts at my hips and pull them down, excruciatingly slowly. Then his eyes glanced downwards and he starred at my matching black, lace panties and moaned.

'Sari you're so wet already!'

'It's all for you, baby,' I managed to stutter.

He looked at me for permission.

'Please Seth…' I moaned. 'I need you to touch me.'

He pulled down my panties just as slowly as he had my shorts and then starred at me. I blushed, not sure if I was comfortable with the staring, but then he ran his finger along my slit and I forgot everything. He did it again, and then again, each time making my body shudder and a moan escape from my lips.

'Sari?' I realised I had closed my eyes and opened them. 'Can I taste you?' he asked.

I nodded eagerly and he moved away from me. He sat between my legs and lifted them placing them on his shoulders. The movement of this alone made me groan with anticipation. Then he lowered his head and licked one long line across me, I whimpered and pushed myself closer to him. His tongue flicked once across my clit and I gasped in pleasure. He moaned and the vibration of it made me gasp again.

He bit lightly on my clit, making me writhe and moan with pleasure. He was sucking me now, and licking and I was doing everything I could to stop myself crying out.

'Oh baby, I think I'm gonna cum!'

At that he quickly pushed his fingers inside me whilst sucking on my clit. I screamed and gasped and moaned and clung to the sheets as the moment of pure pleasure flooded over me. He slowed his movements as I rode out my orgasm then, very seductively, licked my juices off his fingers.

He returned his lips to mine now, kissing me passionately.

'Now it's your turn' I said and flipped us over so I was straddling him.

I reached down to his belt and this time he didn't try to stop me, I unfastened it and pulled his jeans off of him as quickly as possible. Then I stopped, nervous.

Slowly, never looking away from his face I pulled his boxers off of him. Then, when I couldn't prolong the moment any longer I forced myself to look down.

'Holy shit Seth! You're huge!' I blushed, embarrassed by my exclamation. But Seth just laughed and explained that it was just another wolf thing.

I stared at his huge erection and noticed a small amount of pre-cum. I ran my finger across the tip, wiping up his juices, then slipped the finger into my mouth. I moaned again at the taste.

'Mmm…Seth you taste incredible.'

His erection twitched. I scooted down the bed a bit and then lowered my mouth to the tip. I kissed it once, and then licked up the whole length. Seth moaned and his erection twitched again. I took him into my mouth then and slowly began to suck and lick. With one of my hands I grabbed base of his erection and slid my hand up and down in time with my mouth. Seth was moaning constantly now.

'Fuck Sari. You're amazing. Oh God baby I'm gonna cum!' He was screaming.

Gently, I began to massage his balls with my other hand. This sent him over the edge and I braced myself as his juices filled my mouth. When he was done I licked the rest of the liquid off of him and crawled back up to him.

I lay beside him and he kissed me and then pulled me into a tight hug.

'Thank you.' I said quietly.

Seth chuckled. 'Thank _you!_' he said.

I giggled and the motion of my body shaking made him hard again.

'Oops!' I laughed, blushing.

'Don't worry baby,' he kissed my forehead. 'You ok now?' He asked.

'Never been better,' I replied.

'So…you don't want to go any further tonight?' He looked embarrassed to have had to ask.

I blushed. 'Well no…I'm happy with just that for now. If you are?'

He smiled and nodded. 'I love you Sarella'

'I love you too Seth.'

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **


End file.
